


A Gift

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith's Wolf is precious, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Keith's cosmic wolf is being a good boy.(Featuring a few self-indulgent "drabbles" inspired by my own dog.)





	A Gift

Keith was brooding.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, but before he could make his way to him, Keith’s space wolf appeared and dropped something on his lap. Shiro blinked. Keith’s frown eased immediately. “For me?” he asked, ruffling the fur of his cosmic wolf. “Thank you! You’re such a good boy!” he praised him.

The wolf’s tail wagged wildly, happily barking at Keith’s praise. Then he yawned softly and jumped on the couch next to Keith, leaning his weight on him and lazily licking his cheek.

“You’re the best boy,” Keith mumbled gently, eyes fluttering close, and leaned against him too.

The wolf yipped happily and nuzzled a little closer when Keith hugged him with one arm.

Shiro smiled at the serene picture.

 

* * *

 

Hunk was concerned when Keith had skipped dinner. Again.

And this time it was one time too much.

He stopped in front of the doors to the training room, took a deep breath to sort his thoughts and only then stepped into the room – just to hear the most pitiable whine he had heard in his entire life.

Keith’s cosmic wolf sat at the wall, head lowered and ears pulled closely to his skull as he watched Keith dance through the training bots. Another high-pitched whine. “End training sequence,” Keith called out. “What’s up, bud—Hey, Hunk. What are you doing here?”

 “I… You skipped dinner,” he told him and held up the plate. “For the third time this week.”

Keith blinked. “Sorry, I got caught up and forgot.” He nodded towards the plate in Hunk’s hands. “Thanks for the food.”

At the last word, the wolf perked up, suddenly sitting straight, tail wagging wildly and barking excitedly.

“I guess it’s your mealtime too,” Keith mumbled and suddenly he appeared right in front of him and Keith petted him. “Sorry for making you wait.”

Hunk puffed his chest lightly. “You should really listen to your dog, Keith. He seems to have the better instincts.”

Keith nodded defeated.

 

* * *

 

“Can I touch him?” Pidge asked so sudden, Keith stared at her for a few moments before it clicked. She was looking at the wolf.

He shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

She scrunched her nose. “Because you ask before you touch someone’s dog and, since you treat him like a dog, your cosmic wolf. Did I ever tell you about my family's dog?” She offered her hand to the wolf who quickly came closer to smell it before licking it quickly.

Keith shook his head, but then realised she didn’t look at him anymore and instead sat on the ground so his wolf could climb into her lap. “You didn’t,” he told her.

Pidge hummed softly. “Rover is the most handsome dog you’ll ever see in your life – and the smartest puppy too. So, everybody always wanted to touch him. You wouldn’t believe how often people touched him without asking first and Rover got so uncomfortable by it that I kept telling people.” The cosmic wolf rolled into a tight ball in her lap and gave a happy sigh when Pidge scratched behind his ears. “The thing is, you don’t just touch a dog you don’t know because they could be working or there is no one but their owners who know how they’ll react.”

He sat down next to her and wanted to pet the wolf, but he wouldn’t have it so he snatched Keith’s wrist with his paws and started licking his hand unbothered by the fingerless gloves Keith wore. “I think I get that,” he told her. “I didn’t know that though.”

She shrugged. “I think most don’t.” A smile tugged at her lips. “He really loves you.”

Keith didn’t comment, but she could see that he loved his wolf just as much.

 

* * *

 

The wolf looked up at Lance confused and he could feel the blood drain from his face. He slowly turned around to Keith who was in the middle of a discussion with Shiro. “Your wolf,” he shouted accusingly, “Is exactly like you!”

Keith and Shiro looked at him. “What do you—“ Keith started and Lance pointed at the innocent looking wolf. “You don’t understand cheers and he doesn’t understand fetch,” he said in disdain. “I never believed that dogs were like their owners but you’re proving it to me!”

Shiro chuckled softly. “He’s not wrong,” he mentioned and patted Keith on the shoulder.

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance. “Hey buddy,” he called the wolf who perked up and immediately teleported to him. “Can you bring me that?” he asked pointing at a stick in the distance.

The dog barked before disappearing and reappearing with the stick in a flash.

“Good boy!” Keith praised, ruffling the soft fur. “Who is a good boy? You are!”

The wolf dropped the stick and started licking Keith as if his life depended on it.

For a split second, Lance could see Keith smugly glancing towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I: All of these situations have to do with my dog, except the playing fetch one; that is how playing fetch works with my dog's mother (fetching anything because of playing reasons? nope. But because of a command? Of course! Considering Keith's troubles with getting his wolf to play with him, I felt it would be really similar.)  
> Fun fact II: My dog has more Instagram followers than I do.  
> Fun fact III: She's pitiable whining at me right now because she wants to sleep.
> 
> Titled like that because animals are gifts we don't deserve and this is very self-indulging, but I hope you liked it anyway!  
> I just can't wait till the wolf has a canon name! (Or did I miss it?)
> 
> Much love  
> Mal


End file.
